A fight worth winning
by Skiddish.Official
Summary: Erza has a secret, and no one knows it, but what happens when Gray finds out! Will he help Erza or push her away?
1. Chapter 1: Erza's Secret

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

Grey x Erza

Greyza

Hello, my name is Clear Coat

By the way, Erza is 14 and Grey is about to turn 14…

Also, please follow for more of this story, this is my first ever Fan fiction that I've ever written.

Chapter 1: Erza's Secret

What did you just say to me! screamed Erza. You heard what I said, said a random guild member. Ahh! I'll kill you!... OOF! Everything became quite. And when the smoke cleared, Grey was holding on to Erza and both of their bodies were twitching with the intense force that Erza had just generated. Come on, let's go Erza, he said. And they both walked out of the door together.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Geez Erza what were you thinking? You know as well as I that you could've killed him. SHUTUP! Screamed Erza as she pushed him down with all of her might.

Aghhh! Screamed Grey as he hit his shoulder on the ground with a crack. Oh I'm so sorry, sobbed Erza as she covered her face with her hands. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Frickin! Ouch! Screamed Grey. Here let me help said Erza frantically while she was still holding back her tears. No! I think that you've done enough for today! GO AWAY! NOW! Screamed Grey. But the redhead had already run off into the woods beyond the thick tree line.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Grey sat alone at the river. Damn it! He breathed. I shouldn't have gone off on her like that. Today is the fourth anniversary of her escape, but how did that guy from the guild know that? Only Natsu and I know about Erza's secret. Wait, so does the guild master. I have no idea. (Rustle) Hungh, said Grey as he turned around. Nothing. Hello! He called. Hi, said a familiar woman's voice. I-I'm so sorry for being such a butthole back there. Erza! Thank God that you came here. Listen, I'm so sorry for what I did back there. What! Why are you apologizing Grey? I shoved you down. Well, actually Erza, about that, you kind of popped my arm out of place and I need you to pop it back into place. Oh crap Grey, I'm so so sorry. I didn't me…. Come her Erza, said Grey as he stood up. I said I was sorry Grey, but I guess I do deserve punishment. What! No! I'm not going to punish you, I need you to help me pop my arm back into place. But, why do you not hate me, asked Erza with her still shaky voice. Because Erza, you have a right to let out your feelings every once in a while. Bu…. Just help me get my arm back in place Erza said Grey. Yes, sir. Said Erza suddenly with a suddenly stiff and unshaken voice. Stop talking up to me Erza, we're equals here Erza Ok. Ok, said Erza. Now help me, said Grey. Ok, now get on the ground and spread your arms and legs out. Ok then, said Grey. Ok, now relax all of your muscles and take a deep breath, said Erza. Ok, said Grey. Grey got on his back and laid down with his arms and legs spread out. Ok, now I will put my foot in your armpit and pull on your leg. Ok, said Grey again. When Erza got on to the ground, Grey look up and saw that Erza was laying down opposite from him, and she was wearing a skirt, so he had a clear view of Erza's white underwear. Owwwww! Crap that hurt. I told you to relax your muscles Grey. Ok, I'm sorry, but I have to go home, he said. Oh, ok, said Erza. Bye then, she said. Ok bye Erza.


	2. Chapter 2: Gray's House

Chapter 2: Grey's House

Erza's POV

Is he seriously going to walk home by himself in that condition? Really Grey. Why does he always have to act tough? And since when is his house this way? I guess I'll just have to follow him to make sure that he gets home safely.

Grey's Pov

Dang It! Why did I have to act like a little kid back there? I fricking screamed at the pain and I normally never do that. I guess it's because I was so distracted by Erza… OOF! Ow! Oh. I hit a stinking pole. Whatever, I guess I'm just distracted right now, I need some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Gray

Chapter: 3 Gray's Big Decision

Gray's POV:

Ughhhh! Today has been one big mess! How could it get any worse? (Knock! Knock! Knock!) Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Alright then. Let's see who is at the door. Gray! Hello! Are you home! Hello…. Who is it. Oh. Yo what's up Erza?

Erza's POV: Oh. H-Hey Gray what's up?

I could ask you the same thing, he said.

Oh…... Yeah, um so I was wondering if you would let me stay in your house for a week? I'll clean up any messes that I make, and I will also pay you 200 jewel a night.

Ummmmmm? Erza, I would let you stay at my house for a s long as you want for free. He said.

Oh. Um. Ok. Well…. Is it okay if I move in tonight?

Sure, why not. It's only 10 o'clock at night.

Yeah your right, maybe I should come back later and…No!

I mean, no. It's fine if you want to sleep in here tonight. Said the ice mage.

Well then, I guess that I had better get my stuff.

Ok then, said Gray.

Time to summon my things.

Wow! Said Gray when he saw that Erza had only summoned one thing, even though she usually brought a ton of stuff when she goes places.

Alrighty then, where do you want to sleep? Said Gray as he shut the door behind him.

Hey Erza, would you like to sleep on my bed with me, my apartment came with this big king-sized bed.

Um, well are you sure I can't just sleep on the couch or something? She asked.

Well, yeah, but what's so bad about sleeping in the same bed as me Erza? I'm not that bad to hang around. Am I?

N-No well, it's just…

Come on, what happened to the Great Erza who's never scared of anything?

Oh, well...why should I though?

Because, if you want to be the best that you can be on missions, and not be sore, then my question is why not?

Because Gray, we aren't children anymore, we're young adults.

So what?

So…we can't keep taking baths together like when we were kids! And we can't sleep together in the same bed anymore!

OK FINE THEN! I'll just sleep on the floor! Since I'm obviously going to rape my best friend!

No, that…that….THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Well what else could you have meant? Asked the Ice Mage who was suddenly very calm.

I...I just don't like to be around people whenever I go to sleep. Said the now blushing Titania.

Erza, I promise not to do anything to you in the middle of the night.

Well, If you promise…

I promise, said Gray.

Ok then, I'm tired, let's hit the hay.


	4. Chapter 4: Be brave

Erza's POV

I walked into the bathroom, and began to change into the purple t-shirt that gray had given to me. And I also put on a pair of gray's blue boxers. After I was finished with that, I decided to tie my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom, only to see gray in nothing but a pair of underwear laying there on the bed.

Yo, he said as he looked up from his lap to look at me. Wow Erza, you actually look pretty cute in my clothes.

I looked down at my toes and fidgeted with my fingers as My cheeks heated up. You know, you don't have to make me feel better. I said as I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice.

Well then it's a good thing that I'm not trying to make you feel better then. Said Gray as he got up off of the bed, and walked over to me.

All I felt next was a warm pair of arms being wrapped around me, and I placed my head into his chest. Damn, for an ice wizard, gray sure was warm.

You know, sometimes being brave means that you have to show emotions that you don't want others to see. I won't judge you if you want to cry. And I want you to know that I am always here for you. Said gray.

I started bawling then and there. I dug my fingers into gray's back, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed . He set me down, and laid down next to me, and I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

Erza's POV

I walked into the bathroom, and began to change into the purple t-shirt that gray had given to me. And I also put on a pair of gray's blue boxers. After I was finished with that, I decided to tie my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom, only to see gray in nothing but a pair of underwear laying there on the bed.

Yo, he said as he looked up from his lap to look at me. Wow Erza, you actually look pretty cute in my clothes.

I looked down at my toes and fidgeted with my fingers as My cheeks heated up. You know, you don't have to make me feel better. I said as I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice.

Well then it's a good thing that I'm not trying to make you feel better then. Said Gray as he got up off of the bed, and walked over to me.

All I felt next was a warm pair of arms being wrapped around me, and I placed my head into his chest. Damn, for an ice wizard, gray sure was warm.

You know, sometimes being brave means that you have to show emotions that you don't want others to see. I won't judge you if you want to cry. And I want you to know that I am always here for you. Said gray.

I started bawling then and there. I dug my fingers into gray's back, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed . He set me down, and laid down next to me, and I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	6. Grayza Update

Yo, hat's up you guys, I have recently been very bored and I have decided to remake this whole entire story, just grammer corrections and stuff :)


End file.
